I See Only You
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: James Diamond is almost 18, popular, beautiful and- dating his math teacher? He really only wanted to survive junior year. Logan Mitchel just finally got his teaching credentials, but will falling love with his student mess up his future?OC CONTEST. JAGAN
1. Prelude

_** I Only See You**_  
_Setting: Weslenn Lake, California (fictional town, kudos to DemiLenaJonasBTR)_  
_**High School Name: Weslenn Lake High  
Rating: M for Sexual Content, Cussing and Relationships  
Pairings: Jagan, KendallxOC, CarlosxOC KendallxJo JamesxOC LoganxOC KatiexOC Guitar DudexOC  
Any other information: GIVE ME SONG SUGGESTIONS: CURRENT LIST INCLUDES: DON'T STAND SO CLOSE TO ME BY THE POLICE, BLEEDING LOVE BY LEONA LEWIS, NO AIR BY JORDIN SPARKS/CHRIS BROWN AND/OR GLEE, AND I ONLY SEE YOU BY BENTON PAUL**_

Prelude:

* * *

I don't like the rain much. I never have. It's cold and wet and ruins my perfect hair. But I have never loved anything more than I loved kissing him in the rain. The rain seems to define our relationship, every second of it this far. It rained the first time I spent any time with him, it rained the first time I snuck out to see him. It rained the first time we kissed, and 2 weeks later, when I was finally that age where I could do and be with almost whoever I wanted without getting that person arrested, it rained the first time we made love. My first time at all. I think it was his first time with another male.

It rained that day at the courthouse, the day his ex wife tried to accuse him of sleeping with me before I was 18. The day she tried to mess everything up by sending him to jail for statutory rape. We both knew he could be in serious trouble for being with me, so we waited until I was 18. We'd been dating all of 2 weeks when I turned 18. I'd only known him for about 6 weeks at that time, but I knew myself enough to know what I wanted, for sure.

Sure, he was 26 and I was 18. Sure, he was my math teacher, but it didn't really matter to me, because I loved him. Sure, we brought the school down, because really, the idea of the new, young, and unbelievably sexy (and they've never seen him after sex) teacher and one of the hockey stars dating- it was scandalous to everyone, especially to the girls, who'd all dreamed of dating him once they graduated or dating me now.

I mentioned before, in passing, that he was divorced. For clarification, It was not because of me. They were already in the midst of it when I came into his life and changed it. She had been different, when they married. But 2 and a half years later, she'd changed and gone insane. He'd had enough. So he dumped her sorry butt, filed for divorce and then, a month later, met me.

For him, he fought the fact that we should be together. For me, it was love at first sight. It wasn't something I could really explain. I mean, what guy falls in love with his male math teacher? Oh, right, that would be me.

It's been 2 years since I was in high school. He's holding me in his arms tonight, even though I'm taller than him by at least 6 inches. He's, for obvious reasons, the leader in this case. I love being in his arms, they're warm and comforting.

His eyes flutter softly. "James?" he says, blinking softly. He holds me tighter, fingers brushing my back as one arm reaches forward, rubbing the gold band on my finger.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

* * *

_**AN: Okay, there you go, the first chapter of I Only See You. The next chapter will start the story. Listed below is all the characters and who created them.**_ :) if you have name changes or I misspelled things, this is your chance to let me know. This is your **last chance **to withdraw the character from the story. at any later date, your name will simply be removed from this chapter.

* * *

_J**ames Diamond**: 17, the main character of the story. A loveable but stuck up boy._

_**Logan Mitche**l, 26: the new math teacher at WLHS. Soon to be divorced and eventual secret lover of James Diamond._

* * *

_James's family:_

_**Jo Taylor**: 17: James's step sister.a popoular girl. Kendall's ex. Captian of the cheer squad. A good friend._

_**Liah Taylor: **Jo's sister. Carlos's love interest. 18. The shy and quiet type - **created by **WMHSCheerioBrittany_

_**Kamryn Mayson Diamond**: James's little sister, 14. cr**eated by TextingTantrum**_

_**Kristina Taylor- 21- **James's stepsister and Jo's older sister. The voice of reason in the group** (Music4ever1617)**_

_**Jefferey Diamond-** 18. James's fraternal twin brother. a good brother but kind of weirded out by the whole "Logan and James" relationship. created by **I'mjustmeokay**_

* * *

_Logan's Family_

_**LindsayAnne **Luttrelle- Mitchell. Logan's ex wife. slightly crazy in the head. changed drastically. 26. created by **Lindseylou026

* * *

**_

_The Shimmers:_

_S**avannah Louise Anderson: t**he head shimmer. not the typical clique leader, is nicer. 18. created by I**'mjustmeokay **_

_**Ariana Bella Lucia- **17 the conniving beta, out to win. (**Cimmarome)**_

_**Bernedetta Newcombe- 15. **the airhead shimmer. the newbie of the group. (**(xXThinkinBoutYouWorldwideXx)**)**)**_

_**Hannah Lasen; 18- Dominic's older sister, Savannah's best friends. Not mean or bitchy enough to be the beta (created by Bree's sister Lynne)

* * *

**_

_James's Friends:_

_**Kendall Knight**: 17. The most loved guy in school. Captian of the Hockey Team. A natural leader_

_**Carlos Garcia:** 17. The class clown. James and Kendall's best friend. The adorable moron of the group._

_**Taylor Hawthorn: 17: **James's ex girlfriend, who he broke up with when he realized he's gay. Best friends with Kelsey Grant.._

_**Camille Rodgers**: 17. Jo's best friend. head of the drama club. A drama queen._

_**Farley Lucas Rodgers-18-** Camille's other brother, a senior. **MCR-luver4all-eternity **_

_**Kaiden Rodgers: 15- **camille's little brother. a great friend. **(xXThinkinBoutYouWorldwideXx)**_

_**Katie Knight: **15: a freshman aat WDHS. Kendall's little sister and Jo and Camille's "sister'. A devious sneak_

_A**bigail Maria Roberts**: school nerd. 16, Kendall's OC. close with James and Kendall. created by **abby1234**_

_**Guitar Dude**: 18: a senior who James and his friends hang out with. Always playing guitar. A druggie._

_**Kelsey Grant**: The schools slut. Guitar Dude's Love Interest. 17 c**reatedby. DemiLenaJonasBTR**_

_T**he Jennifers**: 16, 17 and 17. Three girls of the same name who plan on ruling the school one day. They must first take down the senior clique, The Shimmers, to rule the school._

_**Jett Stetson** 17: Jo's new boyfriend. Has his ups and downs with the others. Captian of the football team.._

_**Dominic Lasen: 17. **Jett's best friend, (_**_created by Breeanna , one of my best friends_)**

**

* * *

OKAY GUYS. CHECK OUT THE TheLunarNightStar's fic Just the Way You Are. She need an OC for our dearest, darlingest Katie (who is for reals me favorist character, her and Gustavo. Gustavo and my dad looked very similar...so It's eerie)  
**


	2. 1: New Teacher

**_Chapter 1: New Teacher_**

* * *

Weslenn High was abuzz with excitement. The first period kids had come into math expecting boring and mean Mrs. Carson, and had instead found a young, male, teacher. All the girls were gaga for him, and the guys all loved him, saying he was the coolest thing to happen to the school of less than 200 people since the cheerleading squad had gotten skimpier shorts.

James Diamond was just not having it. There was no way or reason for the girls to be gaga for Mr. Mitchell. Mr. Mitchell couldn't be that amazing looking that girls were already plotting ways to get him alone and in their beds.

His best friends, Kendall and Carlos, and his other best friend Taylor, had heartily agreed to this feeling, and most of the guys agreed that it was silly. Even some of the girls said it was stupid to be in love with a teacher. It was an infatuation that couldn't come to any fruition, so what exactly was the point of even wanting to persue him?

Kendall tossed a wad of paper at James, smacking him in the forehead. "Dude, you've been staring at Jett for like, 10 minutes." He said. "I know you're gay, and I'm fine with that, but perving on your stepsisters boyfriend won't help anyone"

James rolled his eyes. "I was just thinking, jerk. Carlos, is that the same corndog from 10 minutes ago?" he asked, glad his sister was incoherent on his shoulder right then, or she'd probably smack him.

"Nope. This is my third corndog!" Carlos announced loudly.

"I honestly don't know how he's not vastly over weight" Taylor mumbled, picking at her salad. "It's not right" she complained.

James rolled his eyes. "It's because he never stops moving around" James mumbled. "He burns more calories in woodshop than a normal person burns in Gym"

Kendall laughed. "He also causes more damage in woodshop than any person I've ever met"

"I'm energetic, so what?" Carlos said around a handful of chips. "Guys, lunch is almost over and then math"

"So?" Jo, James's stepsister, who had been sitting next to James with her head on his shoulder, dozing, having just had gym the period before, opened an eye and surveyed her brother's friend, confused. Math was the one class James and his sisters had together, along with Taylor, Kendall, Carlos, Taylor's best friend Kelsey, and several of their other friends.

"I think Carlos is referring to the fact that Mrs. Carson got fired over break and now we get Mr. Mitchell, who we've never met" Abigail, a quiet girl who almost always sat next to Kendall, a book open, spoke up. "I mean, he'll probably like me, I don't disrupt class or anything, and Jeffery's probably pretty safe-" she pointed at James's twin brother, sitting next to Jett, Jo's boyfriend, at the next table, discussing something. "But he's gonna detest Carlos and Kendall."

Taylor nodded. "We know nothing about this man, other than that he's apparently freakishly attractive- using Hannah Lassen's description" She said. "I'm gonna hard pressed, keeping Kelsey off of him"

Kelsey, sitting next to her, sighed. "I won't go after him, I swear, the oldest I'll pursue is 22"

"Slut" Taylor teased as James choked on his salad at her blatantness. Most of the girls he knew who slept around weren't so upfront about it. Kelsey was literally the only exception to James's distaste for sluts, her personality outside of her habits was too sweet to turn James off just because she slept with any guy who was willing.

James watched as Jett stood up, and he and Jeffrey came over. "Hey, boys, girls. James" Jett said, smirking. Jo gave him a look, telling him to knock it off. Ever since James had come out a month ago, Jett had been relentless in teasing him.

"Jett" Jo moaned. "Knock it off" she said, standing up and letting him put an arm over her shoulder. "He gets it enough from Jeremy at home, shut up"

Jeremy was the kids older brother. Jeremy was in his 30s, James's late mother's only child. He had 15 when his mom had married James's dad, and was now 35. He'd been almost 18 by the time that James and Jeffrey had been born, so it was almost like he was more of a crazy uncle to all the kids. Kamyrn, the youngest of James's siblings at 14, had called him her Uncle when she was little. He was in the middle of a divorce- his wife had gone insane when James had come out, since Jeffrey had come out as being bisexual a few months before, and left him. Jeremy was now living in his stepdad's garage.

James's mom had died about 4 years ago. She was older than his dad, his dad had been 27 when he married her, she had been 33. James had been 13 when she died of cancer. He missed her, but she was homophobic and not at all quiet about it, so he was glad she wasn't around to berate him and Jefferey, or to be horrified that both of her sons liked men. It might break his heart if she had kicked him out or been ashamed of him. He knew there was nothing to ashamed of, but he certaintly didn't want fighting in his family, it killed him that Jeremy was loosing his wife and daughter over James.

"Sorry, it's not my fault your brother thinks poking at people is fun" Jett rolled his eyes. "Actually, I like James. It's Kendall I can't stand"

"Ha Ha" Jo rolled her eyes at him.

Kendall stood up. "Well, in lieu of getting made fun of, I think we should get to class, the bell's gonna ring in less than 2 minutes and my mom said I should get to class early today since I was tardy to every math class last semester"

"She nearly had a heart attack when she read his attendance sheet" Carlos snorted as he stood up. "It was probably the funniest thing I may have ever seen in my life."

James grinned too, both guys had been at Kendall's house when his final grades came. She'd been telling him how much she loved him for doing something and, on the same breath, had shouted that she was going to kill him. "Kendall Francis Knight, I am going to KILL YOU" James mocked.

"Aw, shut it pretty boy, like you didn't have any tardies"

"One, I can't be late, Jo, Jeffrey and Liah are math with me, and Kamryn is the TA. I have a class with every single one of them on their own too, I can't be late, they'll snitch"

Jo and Jeffrey exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. "I'd only snitch if I was getting revenge on you" Jeffrey pointed out as the group began walking towards math, Kelsey and Taylor lagging behind them, mimicking Carlos and Kendall, who were shoving each other as they walked. Abigail, who had turned back to tell them to hurry up, giggled as Kelsey shoved Taylor a little too hard and Taylor slammed into a girl, who screamed.

"Tay-lor" The girl screeched.

Taylor slunk behind James, who had turned around. "What, Jennifer?" she said over James's shoulder. The brunette girls two best friend, who had the same name as their friend, crossed their arms, the blonde one popping her gum annoyingly and the darker skinned one, who if James remembered correctly, spelled her named Jenifer, rolled her eyes.

The blonde one snapped her gum quickly. "We rule this school, you should speak nice to us" she said.

Jett snorted. "Yeah, I didn't know you guys were the Shimmers. Hey Savannah!" he shouted.

A girl with reddish-brown hair in a green dress turned around from where she was talking to a guy playing Guitar. "Yeah?" she responded, grinning at him. Savannah Anderson was the queen of the school in all aspects of the social latter. She was friends with everyone and was the head of the most esclusive clique in the school. She was typically followed around by Ariana Lucia, who, unbeknownst to Savannah, was out to get Savannah kicked out, Bernedetta Newcombe, a sweet girl, if a bit of an airhead, that James had known since she was 5 due to her friendship with Kendall's little sister, and Hannah Lassen, Jett's best friend's older sister and Savannah's real best friend. The guy she was talking to, Guitar Dude, also known as Barnett Nichols, was probably the coolest guy in the whole school and James considered him almost as an older brother, since he could go to the senior for advice and Guitar Dude wouldn't laugh or patronize James about anything.

"Jennifer here says she rules the school!" Jett responded back gleefully.

"Oh, does she now?" Savannah raised her eyebrow and shot a amused look at Ariana, who was rolling her eyes.

Bernedetta blinked and looked at Hannah. "But doesn't Principal Griffin rule the school?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart" Hannah said, smiling.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Well, we will rule the school" she snapped, and with that, the three girls walked off.

"Why do I even bother?" Jett sighed. "Hey, GD, don't you have math with us this semester."

"Yup." Guitar Dude shouted back. "I'm gonna be about five minutes late, I have to go get my book from the car"

Everyone knew what he really had to go do and it had nothing to do with his book. Everyone knew he really was going to go smoke weed or something along those lines. Guitar Dude was almost constantly high. James knew his parents wanted him to stop, and Guitar Dude had confided he wanted to quit as well, but he liked being high too much.

Guitar Dude beckoned for James to come over. James grinned sheepishly at the others and walked over, motioning for them to go on without him. After a moment of brief debate, Taylor followed the others, shooting James a "we need to talk" look. James raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what on earth she needed to talk to him about.

He walked over to Guitar Dude, shrugging Taylor's accusing look off his face. He sat down next to the druggie as the girls walked away. He grinned briefly at Bernedetta, who waved brightly and then followed her friends off. "What's up?" James asked.

"How are things with Kendall?"

"Uh, what?" James blinked, what on earth could Guitar Dude mean by that? Was something going on? Or was he just high?z

"Well, you're gay. And Kendall's always with you. I just figured you were dating"

Guitar Dude had been one of the first people James had come out too, Taylor and Jeffrey being the first. He'd had to break up with Taylor over 3 months ago when he'd realized it, and she'd cried over it, but had eventually realized she hadn't ever really been able to picture herself married to him in the first place and it wouldn't have worked anyways. Jeffrey had come second, a few days later. It was hard to share a room with someone and have them not figure out that you're gay, especially when James had apparently moaned some guys name in his sleep. Of course, Jeffrey had come out a few weeks before, so he didn't really get to judge James for having a crush on Taylor Lautner.

Still, not everyone knew about James being gay, only his friends and family. At school, he still found girls coming after them, and had accepted a couple movie dates, just to be nice, and then just had told the girl he wasn't interested in a long term relationship at the time, which was true. He had yet to meet a guy who was gay who he was attracted to. Which meant he and Kendall were NOT an item. Kendall was straight, anyways.

"Me and Kendall? Nah, we're just buds. I don't have any guys I even like" James said.

"Are you sure about that. Maybe you're looking too hard"

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"No. Straight, dude. I'm just saying, maybe what you're looking for is painfully obvious, but then again, maybe you're not looking hard enough- or you're looking at the wrong people"

"You confuse me" James mumbled. "I've got to get to class, can we become human fortune cookies later? Like when I'm supposed to be in Spanish Three, since I forgot to do my homework?"

Guitar Dude laughed. "Sure, and I'll bring some weed"

"I'm good." James said, standing up. "But we can definitely talk about who you think I need next period, okay, because I don't want to be late for class."

James rushed up the stairs, not even waiting for Guitar Dude's reply. He burst through the math classroom's door and stood there, panting, for a minute. "Sorry, I'm late" he gasped.

It was right then that he laid eyes on him for the first time. Mr. Mitchell was on the smaller side- positively skinny, with short, dark hair and a strong jaw line. As Mr. Mitchell surveyed James with interest, James noticed he had brown eyes. James was a sucker for brown eyes, and Mr. Mitchell's were the best set of eyes James had ever looked into. And that was saying something because Carlos could probably smooth over the Middle East using his eyes.

Mr. Mitchell was wearing a polo shirt and dark jeans, an outfit unusual for most teachers. Most of the male teachers wore suits, and never jeans. James had thought it was a dress code, except that some of the substitutes did and he'd seen the weirdo environmental science teacher wear a pair of ragged jeans everyday for a month, so he knew they could. Most wanted to separate themselves from the students, which James found arrogant. He was better looking than most of them anyways.

Underneath Mr. Mitchell's shirt, James could detect muscles. His arms where a testimony of the muscle, and James had to look away at that point. Mr. Mitchell sighed and gave James a look. "Don't let it happen again, -"

"James"

"Yes, James. Don't let it happen again. Take a seat" Mr. Mitchell pointed at a desk, next to Camille, Jo's best friend and in front of Carlos, and behind Jett. "Thank you. Now, let's finish that roll call. Callie Axell?"

James turned to Camille. "Hey, where were you at lunch?"

"I bitch slapped Farley and Mrs. Wainwright saw. I had dention with Gustavo"

"The weird music teacher?"

"Yeah"

"How did that go?"

"He has a nasty temper. He yelled at me about violence for like, the whole time, and then told me my sandwich was poorly made" Camille giggled at this. "Honestly, I think the only people at the school who are weirdest are Mr. Bitters, Mr. Connor and Principal Griffin."

"Griffin's just hilarious. And Bitters is just jealous that everyone is so pretty" James said. "Connor's a-"

"James, you were already tardy, are you really that desperate for detention?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "James Diamond."

James raised his hand. "Here." He said with a grin.

Mr. Mitchell groaned slightly when he read the next name."Jeffrey Diamond"

Jeffrey raised his hand, pushing blond hair out of his eyes as he did. "For the record, yes, I am related to James, we're twins, but I'm nothing like him. Unless you find out how awesome he actually is. And then I'm exactly like him!"

"Thank you," Mr. Mitchell said. "I'll keep that in mind"

After he finished roll call, eyes bugging out slightly as he read the Taylor's names. Kamryn never showed up to TA, instead, Katie Knight appeared in the doorway, saying Kamryn was an office TA and she was his TA, and then proceed to ask him if he realized he had half the hockey team and most of the Diamond-Taylor family in his class. James had been pretty sure that Mr. Mitchell was going to pass out at that point.

After he recovered, he sat on his desk and folded his arms. "Okay, so I thought that today we'd just get to know one another and go over rules. So let's get started, I'll introduce myself. My name is Logan Mitchell. I'm 26. I graduated from UCLA last year, with a double major in Education and Math, and I minored in English."

"and I'm good at everything" Kendall mumbled under his breath. James snorted.

"Thank you, Mr. Knight." Mr. Mitchell said with a roll of his eyes. "I was raised in Duluth, Minnesota, but came out here for college because my fiancée wanted to become an actress."

"You're married?" a girl in the back whined.

"We're in the middle of a divorce, actually, and I might miss a lot of class for court dates." Mr. Mitchell admitted. "I have no children, and Mr. Rocque has informed me that after dealing with some of the jocks at this school, I might not want any." He grinned. "So why don't you all prove him wrong?"

"What about rules?" Jo asked. James rolled his eyes at her and leaned back in his chair.

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "Okay, rules. Let's see, besides school policy, I won't tolerate smart mouths, or excessive tardiness. I'll understand if you can give me a legitimate reason, but don't be late because you're doing drugs. When I was in high school, I took several classes on medicine and such, and I'm not an idiot, I'll know if you're high"

"Guitar Dude is in trouble" Carlos mumbled and raised his hand. "What about texting?"

"You're allowed to text if we are done with the lesson, or after tests, but you will be subject to being forced to let me see who you're texting" Mr. Mitchell said. "As for phones, they must be on the edge of your desk during class and on silent, so why don't we do that now?"

Everyone pulled out their phones and silenced them.

"Okay, now, as for homework, I do accept late work, but I'm going to have Katie got to the office and get late work passes. You will be given 10, and they each have a number on them. You may give them to friends, sell them, exchange them for passes to another class, but I'll know if you copy them. If you do not have a late work pass, you'll be given partial credit, depending on how well you do. As for grading, as I get to know you, I will grade to your abilities, because I know it's not fair to hold a genius and someone who struggled to the same level. I offer tutoring hours, which I may request you take advantage of, and if your grade drops below a D, you will be required to come to tutoring." Mr. Mitchell said. "Tests will always be on Tuesdays, you will be given reviews on Fridays, we will go over everything on Monday, and then Tuesday will be the test."

"What about absences?" a guy asked.

"You will email me and I will email you the lesson, and you can come ask questions in tutoring. I would rather you be absent than come in any later than 20 minutes" Mr. Mitchell said. "In class rules are the basics, keep your butt in your seat, keep your mouth shut when another student or I are talking, no laughing at others mistakes, and I do not, under any circumstances, tolerate any kind of hate speech. If you want to say ass or damn, that's your choice, and even the f word is okay, but anything that could offend another student is not okay with me, and will result in detention or even suspension. Bullying is prohibited, and if you even think about having another student do your homework, just go to the office right now. Cheating will result in an f and suspension. Any questions?"

"Do you have a Facebook?" this came from Taylor.

"Yes, and if you add me, I will most likely laugh and deny you" Mr. Mitchell informed them. "Once you graduate, you're more than welcome to be my friend on Facebook, but I'll only add students who might need extra help, or anything along those lines."

James sighed. Who would want to add a teacher on Facebook, anyways? It would be the ultimate nerd thing to do. Even if the teacher was one of the hottest things James had ever seen in his life. And James looked in the mirror 10 times a day.

James had to admit, though. The girls were right. Logan Mitchell was incredibly sexy. James just wished he hadn't gotten on the new teacher's badside, since it was only day one.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'll start working on the new chapter right now and have it up soon. I like this story :). It's fun to write. Let me know what you think so far, though guys. The next chapter will be a short chapter, dealing with Logan's family life and James's family life and maybe start a romance between some of the OCS.

BTW, OCS, lemme know if you're okay with romance for your character with another OC and let me know who(or each person) that you'd be okay with your OC dating. :)

oh, and for those of you wondering, Jefferey is 17 right now, but their birthday is only about 6 or 7 chapters in, so...yeah


	3. 2: What On Earth?

Chapter 2: What On Earth...?

* * *

"So kids, how was class today?" Dawn Taylor-Diamond asked her kids as they sat down to dinner. Her husband, Mike, and her oldest daughter, Kristina, were at work, and would be home soon, but had said to go ahead and eat without them. "First day back, any interesting stories?" she surveyed her joined family, rolling her eyes as her oldest stepson, Jeremy, stuck a noodle up his nose.

Jo, her youngest biological child, sighed. "We have a new math teacher, Mr. Mitchell" she said. "All of the girls except for me, Camille, Taylor and Kelsey think he's hot."

"In their defense, he kind of is" Jeffrey said. "I mean, I'd never pursue him, and he's not my type at all, but he is good looking, and he's cute"

"He is" Liah confirmed.

"James, what about you?"

"He's cute. He's kind of mean though" James poked at his salad, sullen. Math hadn't gone so well for him. Mr. Mitchell hated him, James had decided.

"James is just mad because Mr. Mitchell doesn't like him" Liah explained. "James was late for class and then he was talking in class, so Mr. Mitchell thinks James is a terror"

"Well that explains why, when he called roll, he groaned and was like "There's more of you?" Kamryn spoke up. "I thought maybe it was just because there are so many of us. I didn't realize James had terrorized him"

James rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "Shut it, short stack. I didn't terrorize him, I just showed up late because Guitar Dude was talking to me, and then Camille was telling me about detention with Mr. Rocque."

"He's a weirdo" Jeffrey shuddered. "He yells at the guitars in music class if their out of tune. Like, I'm so sure that's gonna help" He said, taking a bite of his pasta and glaring at Jeremy when he glanced over and saw the noddle hanging out of his nose.

James snorted. "I know ."

"James, being late is never okay, I don't care if you've caught Hitler and are in the middle of killing him, being late isn't okay," His stepmom scolded.

"You don't know Guitar Dude." James mumbled. "But fine, whateve, I'll be on time from now on." Get on Mr. Mitchell's good side. He wanted to pass math, after all.

"So what did Taylor want to talk to you about after school?" Jo asked him.

"Oh, you know her, she's insane. She wanted to know if I was buying drugs from Guitar Dude"

"Were you?" Dawn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Like I'd do drugs" James snorted. "No, he was just asking me if I was dating Kendall"

"That's just-"

"Insane?"

"Yeah." Jo rolled her eyes. "You and Kendall would probably be a disaster." Jo said. "Just because I know you and I know Kendall, I can say that. Kendall needs someone quiet and nonconfrontational. Kind of like Abigail"

"In other news, Carlos has a crush on me!" Liah grinned.

"What?" James coughed and glanced at his stepsister. "How do you know that?"

"He asked me to the winter formal in 2 weeks" Liah smiled.

"What did you say?" Kamryn asked curiously.

"I said yes, of course. Carlos is a sweetheart." Liah grinned at him. "And you can't really say no to him, he gets sad and you cave anyways. And besides, he's really, really cute, have you noticed?"

James had noticed that Carlos was cute, but not in the same way his sister was referring to him as. James didn't look at either of his friends like that. Okay, maybe a brief crush on Kendall, but it lasted for all of two minutes. But Carlos was cute, with his eyes and the puppy dog face and the way he could never hide what he was feeling because his eyes gave it away. He and Liah would be a cute couple and James would prefer his friend's dating his sisters anyways, because he could actually trust his friends. He wasn't really too sure about Jett and Jo yet, but he'd thrown a party when she and Kendall had been dating and then had a funeral when they'd broken up. No, seriously, Kristina, his older step sister, had walked out into the backyard and found him burying a picture of Kendall and Jo. Of course, he'd been hopped up on cough medicine at the time, but Kendall had found out and would probably never let James live it down. James just had a weird brain sometimes.

"That's great though" James grinned at his stepsister. "Carlos is a great guy"

"I know." Liah grinned. "He's sweet."

James wished he could find a guy that made him as happy as Carlos was making Liah. He didn't begrudge his sisters' happiness, he just wanted to find the perfect guy, a guy who loved him and wanted to make him happy. He and Taylor had been the closest thing he'd had to that, but something about being with her just hadn't felt normal to him, or right. He never really looked at girls like he saw guys. He'd give anything to find that one person. He didn't really care who the right guy was, as long as he felt right with the person.

* * *

Logan Mitchell collapsed onto his couch, exhausted. He'd been teaching school for roughly a week at this point, and he still couldn't figure out how to handle the kids.

Much to his surprise, it wasn't the kids he'd thought he'd have issues with that he had issues with now. James Diamond, who he'd thought of as Public Enemy Number One when they'd first met, was quite the charmer, and normally very much on time and respectful.

There was something about the kid, as well, that just made Logan like him. He wasn't sure if it was the hazel eyes, that sparkled when he got a question right, or the blush that creeped onto James's face when he got the answer right or maybe the way he cared about his sisters. He'd seen James outside of class, and he almost always seemed to be with one of his sisters, or another girl, he seemed to be quite popular with girls. He had four constants, however, from what Logan had seen. Kendall Knight, the head of the hockey team and too hard headed and stubborn for his own good, always seemed to be either right behind James or right before him. And Carlos Garcia, resident class clown and almost always in a helmet, a boy who was probably slightly insane, was always following James or Kendall, chattering away. The other two seemed to not only tolerate the shorter boy, but be vastly protective of him and love him dearly. They seemed to be best friends, in all aspects.

The other two things Logan had noticed about James was that he always had at least 2 girls with him. Usually, this is was Taylor Hawthorne and Kelsey Grant, or his stepsister, Jo, and Camille Rodgers. Generally, Kendall Knight was always with Abigail Roberts, a girl who Logan found to be a wonderful student. When Carlos wasn't talking Kendall and James's ears off, he was with Liah Taylor, one of the seniors in Algebra two.

But there was something about James Diamond that Logan couldn't explain. Something about the way that he smiled and laughed. Logan couldn't help but like the boy, despite the fact that he had an ego the size of Russia and was completely right in the fact that he was amazing. Logan knew it was wrong, but he found himself wishing the boy would fail at the class so he could demand tutoring, just to get to know him better.

Logan's eyes opened as the front door to his small, 2 bedroom house, slammed open and his estranged wife stomped in, grumbling. "Hey, what are you doing here, I thought you were living with Tasha?" Logan asked, sitting up. His soon to be ex had moved out two weeks ago, after over a year of argueing over who would be moving out.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." LindsayAnne grumbled. "Have you been grocery shopping lately?"

"Yes, and no, you can't have anything until you explain why on earth you're here?"

"Tasha says I complain too much and kicked me out."

Tasha wasn't wrong about that. "Oh, so you need a place to stay?"

"Yes, and you can stay in the guest room"

"Pshh, yeah, no. You can stay in the guest room if you're that desperate." Logan snorted, standing up. The divorce was finalized in a month and a half, and Logan was counting the days until happiness and freedom was allowed. "I have to go, and I know exactly where everything is, so don't think about snitching any of my stuff."

"Where are you going?" she barked.

"It's the first day of Hockey practice, and they fired the coach because he made a kid cry and the kids dad is the police chief or something and threw a fit. So when I applied, they asked me to take over Hockey Coach and Math Teacher. I agreed."

"I hope their paying you for both, because alimony is going to be through the roof" she snipped.

"A couple hundred extra, they hired me because I understood about the economy being horrible. Now, I really have to go" Logan said, heading for the door, leaving her standing in the middle of the living room, glaring at his back.

* * *

Logan watched as the last of the hockey team left the rink, and headed for his car. It was beginning to rain and it was raining hard. He started the car and put it into gear, pulling out of the parking lot. He began the short drive home. He only lived about 10 minutes away from the school driving, which he found nice.

He sighed as he saw a tall form heading down the side of the road, towards Miller Street. He recognized the dark jacket, and pulled over, rolling his window down. "James, what are you doing?"

James jumped and turned towards the car, a shocked look on his face. "Uh-walking home?" he said.

"I can see that. It's pouring, didn't your mom pick you up?"

"No. My sisters had cheerleading practice and dance and all sorts of extra stuff and my brother had ping pong, so I have to walk home. I don't have a car or anything either"

Logan sighed and clicked his car's door unlocked. "Get in." He commanded. James grinned appreciatively and opened the door, slipping into the car. Logan fiddled with the heater, turning it up so it was warmer. "Why didn't Kendall or Carlos drive you home?" he asked, curious.

"Kendall had a doctor's appointment and Carlos is grounded for breaking three windows yesterday." James said. "and I would have called Taylor, but she's mad at me and I don't know why."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Logan said. "Where do you live"

"32123 East Lake Street. It's the one big house on the end of the street."

"Really? I live on East Lake Street, on the other end of the street though." Logan told him. "That's pretty cool."

James glanced at him. "Thank you, Mr. Mitchell, for the ride home." He said softly.

Logan smiled. "Well, I'd rather have you messing up my car than failing math because you got pneumonia or something" he said with a smile. "So how are you liking math?"

"You're a better teacher than the old teacher" James said as Logan pulled onto the street. "and everyone seems to like you, so…"

Logan smiled. "Yeah. It's nice to be popular, but you'd know all about that, wouldn't you. How many of those girls are you dating?"

James glanced at him. "Can I tell you something that no one at school beside my best friends knows?"

"What?" Logan parked the car and glanced at his student, wondering what on earth James wanted to tell him.

"I'm-I'm gay." James said, blushing. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, and please don't tell anyone else yet, but, I just thought you should know. I don't even know why, it's not the type of thing you usually tell a teacher straight up but I just- and- I'm gay" he finally shut himself up, blushing bright red and wincing.

Logan sighed. "Well, It's nice to know that you're the one guy in the class I won't have to pull off of a girl. I had to do that this morning in first period. They figured, hey, it's Mr. Mitchell, he won't care if we basically have sex in the middle of his classroom. I did care."

James smiled. "It doesn't bother you or anything?" he asked.

"It would be wrong to have a problem with it" Logan said. "It's really okay, James. Everyone is the way they are and it's not fair of anyone to tell you that's not okay"

James smiled. "Yeah. Thanks again for the ride." He said, opening the door.

Logan nodded. "You're welcome, James. See you at practice tomorrow"

James nodded. "Sure."

"Do you need a ride home tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"No" James said, shutting the car door and watching Logan pull away. He walked into the house, mind reeling. Mr. Mitchell was the hottest thing James had seen in his entire life, and now, he was offering James rides. James didn't know what he was going to do, but he was sure at this point-he was slowly falling for his teacher. And that could only end in disaster.

He shut the door, leaning against it. "What am I going to do?" he sighed as his phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

_"James Diamond, you jerk. I thought you said you were gay" _Taylor's angry voice came over the other line.

"I am, what are you talking about, Tay?"

"_Kelsey told me about your little one night stand"_

James's eyes shot open. It had been before he had told them that he was gay, and right after his sister in law had gone nuts. Kelsey had found him, crying, and had attempted to offer comfort. And Kelsey only knew one way to offer comfort. It had only confirmed to him that he was gay, really and he had told her when they woke up. She'd been cool with it, if a little upset he'd let it get that far. He hadn't enjoyed it and had blocked it out of my mind. "It- I-"

"_James, Kelsey and I are coming over, there's something else we need to tell you about"_

"Can't you tell me now?" James asked.

"Two pink plus signs, James. All I'm going to say. I'll see you in 10 minutes."

"Two pink-What?" James asked, but the phone was already disconnected, an empty buzzing sound on the line. James leaned back against the door again, wondering what the heck his best friend was on and if he should call Kendall in case someone needed to peel either him or Taylor off the wall by the time Kelsey and Taylor were done. He had no idea what was going on here, he had never been so confused in his life, to be honest.

What on earth was going on?

* * *

A/N: Duh Duh Duh. What could be going on with Kelsey and Taylor? And James's hormones are already raging, lol.

Thank you for all your kind reviews :)


	4. 3: Insane

Chapter 3: Insane

* * *

James let Taylor and Kelsey in, avoiding Taylor's angry glances. "Okay, do you, uh, want to sit in the family room?" he asked, awkwardly as his ex stared daggers at him. He bit his lip. Taylor nodded, nose wrinkled and stomped into the familiar room, arms crossed.

James sighed and followed her, a sad look on his face. He didn't like having his best friend mad at him, especially when he didn't know how to calm her down and make her see he didn't have an ulterior motive and wasn't trying to hurt anyone when he did what he did with Kelsey. James sat down on the couch across from Taylor and Kelsey sat down next to him.

"Okay, now, what is going on?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not you, Tay, you'll just cuss me out. Kelsey, what is going on and why am I suddenly public enemy number 1?"

Kelsey shook her head violently, dark hair hitting James's arm as she buried her face into his arm. James blinked, Kelsey was not one to show emotion, he was kind of surprised when he felt her tears. He looked over at Taylor, helpless, and gave her a look, telling her to go on.

"Kelsey's pregnant, James. And in the last 3 months, she's only slept with you and Guitar Dude, so she's going to the doctor to find out how far along she is and if it's more than a month and a half, it's gotta be yours"

James sighed and then thought of something. "Kelsey, this is a personal question, but did you have a period between me and him?"

"Yeah" Kelsey sniffed. "Like 2 weeks after you"

"Then how on earth could it be mine?" James stood up, eyebrows raised. "Honestly, Taylor, you blew this whole thing out of proportion and didn't even think to ask her that? I'm a gay man, Tay, and I thought of that. How did you not even think to ask that? I think Guitar Dude would think of that and he's perpetually high"

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know, I was more concerned about the fact she's pregnant"

"and Kelsey…Guitar Dude? I mean, he's cool, but why on earth would you sleep with him?" James raised his eyebrow. "No, please don't answer that, I have my own personal problems going on that don't involve you and why you'd sleep with someone who is higher than heaven"

Kelsey shook her head. "Whatever, James"

"James, shut up. You're being a jerk. And what personal problems are you having?" she asked, eyebrows raised. She glanced down at his crotch and he rolled his eyes.

"Mind out of the gutter, Taylor" James rolled his eyes. "It's nothing like that."

"What is it then?"

"Nothing, Taylor," James sighed. "It's nothing, really"

Taylor gave him a look "James, I know you, what's up?"

"Fine. You know Mr. Mitchell?" James sat down next to Taylor and slumped back into the couch. Kelsey mumbled something about going to the bathroom and left, sensing James might be more comfortable telling just Taylor. She didn't even care anyways.

"Our math teacher?" Taylor asked, confused.

"How many Mr. Mitchell's do you know?" James shot her a look.

"Good point. What about him" Taylor glanced at him, curious.

"He gave me a ride home today. And I think I might- have a crush on him?" James broke off and looked down. Taylor shook her head and put her hand on his knee.

"Hey, we all get crushes." She urged. "Everything's fine"

"I don't even know why or what it is about him I find so attractive. But he- I told him I was gay, Tay. And he didn't freak out or tell me how disgusting it was or anything. He told me it was not fair for anyone to say it's wrong. Even my parents tried to convince me I wasn't gay. You and Jeremy were the only ones who were cool with it, really. And my sisters, but I'm pretty sure that was because they were happy to have two brothers they could talk about guys with."

Taylor sighed. "It's fine, James. It's nice when someone supports you, I understand. The only people that won't support you are the homophobic ones, and the ones who don't want to accept it. Anyone with an open mind, who loves you , would be at least try. The only person who didn't try was Tamara and we all hated her anyways."

James grinned. "I know, I just, I expected him to at least be a little taken aback. He said it was a relief because I wouldn't be all over girls."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what made your dad chill out when you told him- he realized you wouldn't be getting into trouble. Well, not like Kelsey's trouble."

"And even then, you accuse me of it"

"Sorry" Taylor grinned at him. "I was more upset about her being pregnant and jumping to conclusions."

"Well you know what happens when you assume" James grinned at her.

"No, what?"

"You make an ASS out of U and Me"

"Huh?"

"Assume, it's spelled ass u me" James explained. She rolled her eyes and slumped back into the couch next to him.

"You wanna go shopping soon?" She asked,

"No allowance till next week" James said. He got his allowance on a monthly basis and he had spent it all last week shopping with her. She was expensive.

"Oh. Darn"

"Sorry" James put his head on her shoulder and she pushed him off. "Rude" he teased, pushing her arm. "Hey, wanna go try and jail break Carlos?"

"His dad scares me." Taylor muttered, but then stood up. "Let's do it!"

* * *

James walked past the Math class room and rolled his eyes. A group of girls was gathered outside, peering into the window. Resiting the urge to join them, he walked over to wear Kendall and Jett were facing off. "Okay, guys, what's up?"

"Jett is the biggest asshole in the world!" Kendall shouted, shoving Jett's chest.

Jett shoved Kendall back and smirked. "I'm just generally better than Kendall and I thought he should know it"

James sighed and glanced around. Camille's brothers were standing at Farley's locker, watching the exchange. Jett's best friend Dominic and Jo were standing behind him, Jo rolling her eyes and Dominic leaned up against the wall, like he could care less. "You two are on this again?" he sighed. "Kendall, where's Carlos?"

"I don't know" Kendall sighed. "I'm not even going to deal with you, Jett. Jo, you're making a big mistake with this one." He turned to James. "Should I be worried that you don't know where he is? I mean, he could be blowing up the cafeteria…"

"I doubt it. They sell food in the cafeteria, he'd more likely be raiding it."

"Oh."

"Yeah" James hook Kendall's arm and dragged him away. "Hey, you'll never believe what happened the other day."

"What, did Taylor Lautner come to your door, declare his undying love for you, then have hot sex with you?"

"You're sick. And no. I got bitched out by Taylor because Kelsey's pregnant and she thought I was the father."

"but you're not?"

"No. Guitar Dude is." James said. "But somehow, I was the only sane one."

"That's a rarity." Kendall grinned. "Hey, do you have a date for the fall dance?"

"No. Kendall, I couldn't have a date. I'll probably take Kamryn or maybe if you've just succeeding in breaking Jo and Jett up, I'll take her"

"No Liah?"

"Liah has a date."

"Oh, do I know him?" Kendall gave James a goofy grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. Carlos didn't tell you? He asked her out and she said yes and they've spent a lot of time talking and on the phone and stuff. I think they might be boyfriend and girlfriend, I don't know. " James shrugged. "What about you, are you going with anyone?"

"No" Kendall shook his head. "I have a girl I want to ask though."

"Who?"

"Abigail. She's cute and she's so sweet. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"You'll ask her even if I say no, but I do think she will." James said. "and you two would be cute together. And yes, I know that's a girly thing to say, but I'm stating the truth here. We were talking about you two dating the other night, me and the girls and-" he grinned as Abigail walked past. "Just go do it, Kendall, or I'll ask her out for you"

James pushed Kendall in her direction and grinned as he awkwardly began talking to her. He turned away as she nodded with a smile and the two began talking. He leaned up against the wall, watching them converse, until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked around. Mr. Mitchell was standing next to him, a raised eyebrow. "Playing cupid, now, are we?" He asked.

"C'mon, Mr. Mitchell, you know they're cute."

"Never said they weren't. I just wanted to know if you have a free period"

"Yes, next period, why?"

"My student assistant is out today and I'm behind. I was wondering you'd help me sort?"

James shrugged. "Sure. Just come into your room and help?"

"Yeah. I don't have a class next period either, do you know anyone else with a free period?"

"Carlos Garcia and Katie Knight this period, I know, and Kaiden Rodgers and maybe Farley. And I think Jett Stetson, but we might not want to go there, he's being a jerk today. And I would know, I can be a jerk and conceited, but Jett takes the cake."

"Good to know." Mr. Mitchell smiled. "Do you wanna go grab them?"

"Uh, Kaiden and Farley are over there, I can go find Carlos and Katie.." James offered.

Mr. Mitchell nodded. "Okay, go find them. Thanks."

James watched him go over and talk to the two boys, and took off in search of Katie and Carlos. He didn't really want to spend his free period grading papers, but it was and apparently, with crushes came the obsessive need to please the other person. James resisted the urge to bash his head into a locker. He was an idiot. but why on earth Mr. Mitchell would ask James for help was beyond Mr. Mitchell was insane. or maybe James was. One of them was for sure.

* * *

A/n: I don't know how I feel about this chapter, I need to get back into the grove of updating this. Whatever, It'll get better next chapter, okay? I just lacked inspiration for this chapter and didn't really have a plan in mind for it.


	5. It Started Off With a Kiss

**Chapter 4: It Started Off With a Kiss**

* * *

James finished up and then he closed his locker after he placed his books inside. He made his way over to Mr. Mitchell's room. The door was closed so he lightly knocked on the door. There was the sound of shuffling feet and then Mr. Mitchell opened the door and smiled.

" Hi James, come inside," James complied with Mr. Mitchell's instruction. " Thanks so much for helping me out. I'm afraid the others had something to do and couldn't make it"

" No worries," James replied fiddling with his thumbs awkwardly. Mr. Mitchell pulled out a red pen from his desk.

" Could you possibly grade this quizzes?" James nodded." Here's the answer key," Mr. Mitchell handed James the stack of papers. James sat at a desk in front of Mr. Mitchell's front desk. He began to grade the quizzes.

James shifted his eyes back and forth between the key and the quiz, Making red checks and x's across the pages. " I have a question for you," James said. Mr. Mitchell looked up from his desk and stood up.

" Yes James?"

" This student put x:-1 but the correct answer is x:1 but all their work is correct. Would they lose all points or one point?" Mr. Mitchell leaned over James' shoulder to take a look. A slight shiver went down James' spine at the feeling of Mr. Mitchell's breath down his neck.

" Hmm take off one point only." James nodded. Mr. Mitchell went back to his desk and finished up grading.

Fifteen minutes passed, James finishes grading the quizzes. He stood up from the desk and made his way over to Mr. Mitchell. He put the graded papers on the desk' corner. Mr. Mitchell looked up from his grading and smiled.

" Thanks James."

" Your welcome, Mr. Mitchell. Do you need anything else?" Mr. Mitchell shooks his head.

"I do not. Do you need any help on anything in class?" James thought for a moment.  
" No I don't actually. I understand the section fairly well."

" Well that's good to see James." James glanced down at Mr. Mitchell's desk, there was another stack of papers that need to be graded.

" Mr. Mitchell should I grade those for you?" Mr. Mitchell looked over at the stack then glanced up at James. James smiles softly then Mr. Mitchell nodded.

" Sure James. These are short quizzes. The answer is either right or wrong. All points will be lost even if the work is correct." James nodded his headd and Mr. Mitchell handed him the stack. James turned on his heels about to go back to the desk. " James you can sit next to me." James' furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. " I want to make sure these quizzes are graded properly since I have to send them in to the state." James nodded his head and pulled up a chair next to Mr. Mitchell's desk.

James begans to grade the new quizzes. Every so often Mr. Mitchell would look over at James, James wouldn't notice his glances. The room was filled with awkward tension, complete silence between the two. Only sound of papers flipping pages and pens marking papers.

James looked up from the paper and glanced at Mr. Mitchell. Mr. Mitchell looked up too, their eyes locked for a moment. They both smiled softly at each other. James' heart began to race.

James and Mr. Mitchell finished grading everything. James closed the pen cap and placed it on the stack of papers. James stoods up from his seat and put the chair back in it's correct spot.

" Thanks James for helping me. Really appreciated all the help."

" No worries Mr. Mitchell," James sent mr. Mitchell a genuine smile and he smiled back. Their eyes lock for a moment, again, James' heart raced faster. He stared into Mr. Mitchell's eyes. Mr. Mitchell was in a trance from James' gaze, the two moved forward to each other. Centimeters away from each others' lips. James could feel Mr. Mitchell's breath on his lips. James and Mr. Mitchell's hearts raced faster and faster, thumping against their chests. There was Thick tension in the air as suddenly James closed the distance between them. Mr. Mitchell began to kiss James back. James placed his hands around Mr. Mitchell's waist pulling him into his chest. Mr. Mitchell wraped his arms around James' neck.

Mr. Mitchell pried James' mouth open and darted his tongue inside, Licking every inch of James' mouth and he soon began to suck on James' tongue. A low moan was emitted by the two. The sound of the school bell interrupted the two. They pulled back from each other, James eyes were wide in realization of what just happened.

" Oh my gosh Mr. Mitchell I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Mr. Mitchell laughed.

" No worries James, it's our little secret," Mr. Mitchell said seductively, tapping James' nose with his finger as he made his way over to his desk.

" Aren't you worried about what just happened?" James said in a panicky voice. Mr. Mitchell shook his head.

" Not really James. We only kissed nothing more," he replied. Students began to enter the classroom, " you should be heading to class now James."

James nodded his head," yeah. I'll talk to you later Mr. Mitchell."

" Bye James." Mr. Mitchell waves James' good-bye as James disappeared into the hallway.

_What the fuck was that? Why is he all chill about this?_ James thought to himself. James mades his way towards the gym for his last class. _Maybe gym class will help me with my insanity.  
_

* * *

James entered the kitchen, looking for his older step-sister Kristina. " Kristina!" he shouted desperately. She emerged from the dining room, holding a plate in her hands.

" Yes James?" she sais calmly.

" Could I talk to you about something?" Kristina nodded. " But could we do it somewhere in private?" Kristina placed the plate onto the counter. The two made their way outside into their backyard.

" What's going on James?" James was pacing back and forth.

" I kissed my teacher, my math teacher, Mr. Mitchell."

" What?" Kristina's eyes were wide.

" I kissed him in free period. I was helping him grade papers then all of the sudden we kissed. He kissed me back too."

" How did he react?"  
" Calm, no anger or anything. I don't understand," James continued to pace. Kristina grabbed his wrist.

" Calm down James." He looked into his sister's eyes.

" How can I be calm? I could send my fucking math teacher to jail. Everyone at school could find out. I just can't be calm. I just can't." James says frightenedly,, tears threatening to fall. He didn't want Mr. Mitchell or himself into trouble. He didn't want anyone else finding out about this.

" James, shh it's okay. No one will find out about this. Only you, me and Mr. Mitchell know about this," Kristina said calmly. " Why don't you talk to Mr. Mitchell later?"

James nodded his head and wipped his eyes," okay I will. Thank you Kristina," he pulled her into tight hug.  
" You're welcome James. Be careful that's all I'm asking." James nodded. The two made their way back inside their house. James sobered up and plastered a fake smile on his face hoping no one will notice how off he was. James spotted his mother and siblings in the kitchen eating the fruit plate his mother left on the table. He sat down and began to chew on a sliced apple.

He avoids talking to anyone at the table. James washed his hands, raced up to his room and jumped into his bed pulling a pillow to his face. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He was so confused and lost. He didn't want anyone to get into trouble or harm because of what he did.

He continued to cry until all the tears had stopped rolling down. He sniffled, wiped his hands and washed his face. His eyes were rimmed red and puffy. " You will talk to him about this. You need to talk to him about this," James said to himself. "and you can't let him blow it off."

* * *

A/N: Thank you Zayna for writing this. Hopefully now I can get back on track, I've been kind of stuck. Zayna aka Music4ever1617 wrote this and I edited. Sorry, I've had major blockage in my brain. Zayna is a saint and after bugging me about this for weeks, just wrote it herself. Ain't she great?


	6. 5:  st This is Bad

Chapter 5: Shit, This is Bad

* * *

James walked into the math classroom during his free period the next day. Mr. Mitchell was sitting at his desk, grading papers. "Hey, uh- Mr. Mitchell, can I talk to you, please?" James asked nervously, closing the door. He stood at the door, kind of nervous to move any closer to Logan in case they kissed again. He clenched his fists together and surveyed his math teacher. "About yesterday?"

"Sure, James. What about it?" Mr. Mitchell asked, standing up. "And you can call me Logan, we aren't in class. Mr. Mitchell was my father. I hate being called Mr. Mitchell. I'm going to tell kids to start calling me Logan unless another teacher is around."

"Right" James bit his lip. He really didn't want to, being on a first name basis with the man wouldn't help him at all. "Uh- what was that? Yesterday? Did we really- you know- make out?" he asked, staying by the door.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. We did" he said softly. "I've known I was gay since right before I filed for divorce. I haven't told anyone yet though. You-kind of confirmed it to me that I am" Logan laughed.

"Why didn't you freak out?" James demanded. "I mean, if someone found out, someone who wanted to report it, you'd end up in jail and losing your reputation. I'd be treated like a victim and I was the one freaking out." He ran his finger's through his hair. "Furthermore, why the hell did you kiss me?" James leaned against the wall, watching as Logan sat on the desk. "That was my first real kiss. Other than the one girlfriend I had- but it was the first one that mattered." He admitted weakly. "My first kiss that felt- right" he said sadly. "and it didn't mean a thing to you" he wiped furiously at a tear that had formed, trying not to cry and let him win.

Logan stood up again and came over. "Hey, hey, hey." He said softly. "Don't cry. I never said it didn't mean anything to me. I was keeping my cool because on the inside, I wanted to run as far as I could and never look back." He used his thumb to rub the tear from James's face. "It did mean something to me." Logan assured him. "I care about you James. More than I should, I don't want to see you upset because of me." He said. "and when do you turn 18-"

"a few weeks."

"Maybe then, we can do something-legally" Logan said. "but for now, while I get the divorce settled, until you're legal, we can get to know each other at least. But nothing romantic. So, do you want to help me grade papers"

"Actually, I'm kind of flunking English right now, so-"

"I can help you. I'm good at English too. It's the arts that throw me off." Logan offered. "What are you having trouble with?" he asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Mrs. Cole assigns so much homework that I don't have enough time to do it all and she grades me harder than most students because she hates me" James said softly. "and I'm having trouble with symbolism."

Logan sat down at his desk. "What are you reading right now?"

"Great Gatsby" James said softly. "It's so confusing, I don't see the symbolism"

"Okay, well," Logan pointed at the chair sitting by him. "Have a seat and we'll see what we can get done. Have you finished the book yet?"

"Yeah" James nodded. "Yeah"

Logan nodded. "Okay, well, first, you know how Daisy- and I think Jordan Baker too- tends to wear white?" he asked, grabbing a piece of paper from his room. James nodded as Loggan made a quick chart and wrote down Daisy wearing white on it. "That's them trying to feign innocence, it's them trying to symbolize innocence. And Daisy's name-" he broke off as Guitar Dude walked in.

"Mr. Mitchell, someone from the city just showed up looking for you, they say you missed a court date or something" Guitar Dude said.

"What? No, my next court date is on Friday. What?" Logan stood up. "James, I have to go, I'm sorry, my next court date was to deciding who gets our house and all that. I'm sorry."

James shrugged. "It's okay, I'll go find Abigail or something, see if she can help me. You need a house" He said. He walked to the courtyard at school but didn't find Abigail. He wasn't planning on it. Instead, he saw on a bench and stared into space, wondering why Logan was still so chill about the whole thing. Thing's were probably gonna be pretty awkward for a while. Why couldn't have been a couple years older, done with high school and able to be what Logan really needed. He would get there, slowly. Hopefully, soon.

Meanwhile, Logan was speeding towards the courthouse to try and salvage his court date. LindsayAnne had somehow changed the court date and he hadn't been informed. She wanted the house so bad, just so he couldn't have it. His money-money had earned working his ass off in college- had paid for that house and Logan was damn well going to live in it. He pulled into the courthouse parking lot and paused for a minute, closing his eyes. James's sweet face, with the beautiful smile that was constantly spread across his face filled his mind. Logan knew it was kind of wrong, but he couldn't help but want James with everything he had. Kissing James had just felt so right- and he couldn't help but think of a life where James was rightfully his to kiss. But it was really only dreaming for now because James was still 17 and too young to be involved in a committed relationship and would be too young for years. Logan knew if he was the kid's parents, he would kill a teacher who did what Logan had done to James. A part of him could only pray they never found out. But it was weird, Logan thought as he got out of his car- when James had been crying, Logan had felt a weird need to keep James safe and make the tears stop. He couldn't stand the thought of James crying, he wanted to make it his personal mission to keep James happy- the desire was there, it was powerful, and it was stronger than he had ever felt about anyone else before- James's happiness mattered more to Logan in a few short days than LindsayAnne's had mattered in 6 years. And he felt like a horrible husband for feeling stronger for some kid than he had about her. but he had to wonder if this was important- he wasn't going to be married to her in 2 weeks. James would be 18 soon. Mye, just maybe- he and James stood a chance, to fall in love and have a "perfect life". Not that he had ever believed in fairy tale endings.

* * *

"James, did you get the mail?" Dawn shouted from the kitchen, where she was cooking dinner. In the family room, all the girls were sitting around, watching some girly chick flick that James had actually been mildly interested in- romantic movies were a weakness of his. Jeffrey and a friend were in the game room upstairs, playing ping pong, practicing for a tournament on satuday.

James nodded. "Yeah, I did, it's on the table in the entry. Do you want me to get it?" he asked, walking into the kitchen. He stopped by the stove. "What are you making?" he asked, sniffing at the pot.

"Chicken noodle soup in that pot, and tomato soup in the other one. I figured, it's a rainy day, why not make soup and grilled cheese for dinner" Dawn said, walking towards the stove with a pan and a bag of bread in her hand. She put it on the stove and smiled up at her stepson. Of all her stepkids, she and James had always got on the best, after a particularly messy incident when she had been dating their father and Jeffrey and Kamryn had found ways to just destroy her life. James, while he loved his biological mom, called her mom as well, figuring that she was in his life now and would be in his life. Plus, his biogical mom had always been mother, from the time he was little, something she had insisted on. "Oh, wait, isn't that your favorite?" she grinned at him.

James nodded "Yes" he said, as if it was written on his forehead. "Best day ever" he hugged her. "I love you mommy" he said with a grin. "I'm going to go get the mail now.

"Okay sweetie-" she paused as the door rang "and get that too"

"On it!" James grabbed the mail off the little table and opened the door, eyes widening when he saw Logan standing in the door way. "Uh- did Kamryn not turn in her homework and you came to collect it? I know the others did because we have the same class. Or did someone do something bad- why are you so wet, you look like you walked here from city hall or something." Logan looked pitiful, his hair, which normally stuck up, was soggy and lying flat on his head, going every which way, his clothes were soaked-James could see his muscles through his white button up shirt- and he looked like he had been stepped on.

"James, I'm glad you answered. My exwife got owner ship of the house and I need a place to sleep tonight" Logan said desperately, shivering violently. "and my car broke down, so I did" he added, coughing.

James stepped aside. "Come on, you need to get inside, that cough-MOM!" he called.

Dawn ran into the room. "oh my- James, who is this"

"This is Mr. Mitchell. He teaches math and lives down the street. His exwife has the house and he needs a place to sleep. He's getting sick" James said. "Can he please stay tonight"

"Of course, James. I won't have someone who doesn't have a home get sick when I can stop it" she said. "James, take him into the living room, and get him a blanket-and get him some warm clothes from your room, he'll have to make due with some stuff being a bit big."

James nodded and grabbed Logan's arm, pulling him into the living room. "Here, sit by the fire" he suggested as his mom followed.

"I'm fine, really" Logan protested.

James shook his head. "Don't bother argueing with her. She's a mother bear, she gets like this. You just walked into the care of Dawn Taylor-Diamond and you're stuck now" he said with a laugh. "Right Mommy"

"Right. And stop calling me Mommy, it makes me feel like I have preschoolers. Mr. Mitchell-"

"Logan" Logan provided.

"Logan. Wonderful name. I always told my first husband if we had a boy he would be Log-"

"Mom!" James poked her shoulder. "Word vomit not needed"

"Right. Anyways, Logan, I'm going to go check and see if the soup is done. Do you have a preference between tomato and chicken?"

"Either his fine, Mrs. Taylor-Diamond" Logan said weakly. He turned to James. "Is she always like this?"

"Now you see why we all have issues" James joked. "I'm going to go get you some blankets and dry clothes. And text my dad and warn him who the strange man in the living room. Not that you're strange. Okay- we both have experienced that you might be a bit weird. By the way, Kristina knows but none of the others do so don't mention is. Kristina is the short blonde, well, the one you don't teach. She's really supportive, so if she tries to offer advice and no one else is around, take it. Unless it involves a flame thrower. Or rocks. Or anything potially dangerous, she's given me scars" He informed him. "She's a sweetheart though" he shouted, heading up the stairs and into his and Jeffrey's room. He stopped a the door, leaning against it once he closed it. "God, now what do I do? He's in my house and my mom's not going to let him stop staying here until he has a place to stay and she's convinced he's not sick anymore. _Shit, this is bad." _

_

* * *

_

_ A/N: eh, what do I say. Please review you all. I feel sick and am going to sleep now. Only today, Wednesday and half of Thursday until SPRING BREAK BABY! (I don't have school on tuedays)_


End file.
